


The Secret Garden

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 248: White Lies, Secret Garden.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	The Secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 248: White Lies, Secret Garden.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Secret Garden

~

Entering the garden, Harry called out, “Severus? Are you here?” 

“Looking for someone special?” murmured someone behind him. “Or will anyone do?”

Harry smiled as he was embraced. “We’ll have to be quick. My boyfriend’s meeting me here soon.” 

“He’s an idiot for making you wait.” 

Laughing, Harry spun around. “Actually, he’s the smartest person I know.” 

“Liar.” Severus smirked. “You’re friends with the smartest witch of the age, remember?” 

“A white lie, maybe.” Looping his arms around Severus’ neck, Harry whispered, “You really want to discuss _this_ when we could be doing something more fun?”

“Definitely not.” Capturing Harry’s mouth, Severus walked him backwards until the back of Harry’s legs hit…something. Smirking, Severus pushed him down onto…a bed?

Lying back, Harry looked around at the bed, shaded by a canopy of greenery. “Why’s there a bed here?”

Severus chuckled. “Why do you think?”

Laughing, Harry spread his legs, letting Severus settle between them. “Then what are we waiting for?”

Severus Banished their clothes. “Not a damn thing,”   
he growled, positioning Harry’s legs over his shoulders. “ _Lubricus_.”

“Mmm, my favourite spell,” moaned Harry as Severus’ fingers slid inside him, stretching him open. 

“It’s amongst…my favourites…too,” said Severus, his eyes trained on Harry’s face. “I love watching you.”

Arching his back, Harry tried to pull Severus’ fingers deeper. “Love…you…too.” 

Kissing him, Severus pressed a third finger in, swallowing Harry’s moans and gasps. When he drew back, it was only long enough to position his cock and thrust. 

“Yes!” Harry whimpered against Severus’ mouth.

Moving slowly at first, Severus moved out, then in, setting up a teasing rhythm that sent delicious shocks up Harry’s spine. 

Feeling every inch of Severus, Harry locked his ankles around his shoulders, hanging on. Before he knew it, he was coming, cock spurting all over himself and Severus.

Speeding up, Severus’ rhythm went rough until, burying his face in the curve of Harry’s neck, he came, hips shuddering against Harry’s. 

“Wow,” breathed Harry. “Brilliant.” 

“Agreed.” 

Harry hummed. “So, now we’ve used your special secret bed in your secret garden, can we go inside and use a regular bed?” 

Severus laughed. “I believe that can be arranged.” 

~


End file.
